


heed the call

by MxTicketyBoo



Series: Lifeblood [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Accidental summoning, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo
Summary: Thanatos considers calling for Nyx. Surely, Zagreus must be ill, if he’s not onlysleepingbut thrashing about as if he’s in pain—and Thanatos is a reaper of souls, a dealer of death, not a healer. Yet he spots something from the corner of his eye that gives him pause.The blanket is tented down at the level of Zagreus’s hips.Startled, Thanatos simply stares for a moment, until Zagreus’s whimper transforms into a moan, and then comes that voice again. The needy, agonized tone that drew Thanatos to this chamber in the first place. "Than.”Oh.Oh.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Lifeblood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007949
Comments: 44
Kudos: 1398





	heed the call

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two! This is my first Thanzag fic, and I really hope I did them justice here. Please enjoy my humble offering of porn and feels. We're headed to the Soft Zone, folks. :3
> 
> Thanks to Terry and Lines for the beta read! <3

Zagreus’s call comes just as Thanatos has delivered the latest batch of reaped souls to Tartarus for registration.

It sounds different than usual. Anguished instead of breathless and excited, or in some rare instances, slightly panicked. There’s pain in Zagreus’s voice—a sharp, piercing need—and a bell tolls inside of Thanatos’s chest in response.

He vanishes mid-conversation with Hypnos—not for the first time, and certainly not the last. His brother will understand, and if he doesn’t, that’s unimportant now. He’s needed by the one person whose call he’ll always answer first.

The shift through space and time happens without any conscious thought. Thanatos never has to wonder or pinpoint the location. They’re bound now that Zagreus carries his Companion, and even before, he'd always sensed Zagreus's presence like a tickle in the back of his mind. Thanatos can find him in an instant, anytime, anywhere, and he expects to encounter him in the thick of a battle, as has typically been the case when he's summoned through Mort.

He readies his scythe while he manifests into his corporeal form, prepared to mete out deathly retribution on whichever wretched shades dared lay their hands on the Prince of the Underworld. Except, there’s no fighting when he focuses on the space around him. There’s no noise, no movement whatsoever. And the chamber, instead of being one of the arid islands in Asphodel or the lush, verdant fields of Elysium, is as unexpected as it is familiar.

Zagreus’s bedchamber. 

His lover is there, of course. But in another surprising turn of events, he’s curled up on his side, fast asleep.

Thanatos observes him, fascinated. It’s rare to catch Zagreus sleeping. He’s barely contained energy, perpetually in motion, and as a god, he can long survive without the need for rest. So he simply never stops unless he absolutely must. At times, Thanatos suspects he only keeps up with Zagreus because he can traverse across the realms, both mortal and immortal, in the mere blink of an eye. Even so, there was a time in recent memory when he wondered if Zagreus would still somehow manage to leave him behind.

Thanatos sets his scythe and sword aside, leaving them to float harmlessly near the lyre Zagreus never plays, and steps closer to the bed.

Zagreus turns onto his back then, and Thanatos notices the sheen of sweat and the flush on his face. The pink stain sweeps down his neck to what Thanatos can see of his bare chest. A fever, perhaps? He's seen it in mortals, but never a god. Or is it possible Zagreus indulged in too much contraband? Nectar, or one of those elusive, coveted bottles of ambrosia?

Curious, Thanatos moves even closer. His thighs brush the side of the mattress. “Zag? Are you all right?” 

Zagreus whimpers and tosses his head, mouth parted on a gasp. His chest heaves, and his body curves like a bow as his back arches. Thanatos takes stock of him, quick and assessing.

He considers calling for Nyx, or perhaps the Queen. Surely, Zagreus must be ill, if he’s not only _sleeping_ but thrashing about as if he’s in pain—and Thanatos is a reaper of souls, a dealer of death, not a healer. Yet he spots something from the corner of his eye that gives him pause. 

The blanket is tented down at the level of Zagreus’s hips.

Startled, Thanatos simply stares for a moment, until Zagreus’s whimper transforms into a moan, and then comes that voice again. The needy, agonized tone that drew Thanatos to this chamber in the first place. " _Than_.”

Oh.

_Oh._

It’s a dream… about Thanatos. And, apparently, a very good one.

Thanatos wets his mouth and sets a knee on the bed, desire blooming keen and sharp. “Zag? I’m here.”

Zagreus wakes with a start. He blinks up at Thanatos, bleary from sleep, but still manages one of the bright, charming smiles that light up his whole face, and Thanatos’s entire world in turn. 

“Than.” Zagreus peers around the room. “What’s happened?”

“You called to me.”

Zagreus’s brows draw together over his mismatched eyes. “Really?” He sits up and seems to realize his predicament just as Thanatos spots the Companion in his hand.

“You…” Thanatos reaches out to touch a small, rounded ear. Once his childhood toy, now a vital connection to his lover, an offer of aid and protection. “You fell asleep holding Mort?”

“Ah…” Zagreus rubs the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. “Well, I was thinking of you, and it was there, and I—”

“Zag,” Thanatos says, gesturing to the winged pauldron on his shoulder. “Help me get this off.”

Zagreus may be many things, but a fool isn’t one of them. He proves that quite effectively when he sets Mort aside and reaches for the clasps connecting the armor to the ornamental plate across Thanatos’s chest. “Oh, absolutely, sir. Don’t mind if I do.” He’s smiling still, always smiling, as he eagerly helps strip Thanatos of the rest—the golden gorget at his throat, the gauntlet, the belt cinching his waist, his robes and leggings.

A voice whispers in Thanatos’s mind, another recently departed soul awaiting his collection. He should go to them. Immediately. He never likes to leave them waiting long. But he gets so little time to himself, so little time with Zagreus. His entire existence is dedicated to his duty. Hasn’t he done enough to deserve these precious, infrequent moments, as few and far between as they are? Just this once, Thanatos will allow himself to be selfish.

 _Soon_ , he thinks. _I’ll come for you soon, I promise._

But right now, he has a rather pressing matter to attend to.

Thanatos bears Zagreus back down against the pillows and shoves the blankets aside. He's naked underneath, fair skin and hewn muscle, his nipples dusky and peaked. Thanatos bends to take one nub into his mouth, reaches for Zagreus’s hard cock and strokes it once, from base to sensitive crown.

Zagreus’s fingers thread into his hair, holding him to his chest. “Than. Yes. _Yes_.”

Thanatos lingers over his task, worshipping both nipples in turn. Zagreus arches his back, shoving up into his mouth, pressing closer. His cock throbs, heavy and hot, against Thanatos’s palm.

“Kiss me,” Zagreus says, and Thanatos can’t resist him now. He never really could.

He makes it deep and slow, a slick, seductive tangle of tongues that mimics the rhythm they’ll create with their bodies soon. Only when breathing demands it does he break away to whisper “Tell me what you dreamed” against Zagreus’s panting mouth.

“I dreamed about the first time.” Zagreus smiles and rolls his hips, driving his cock into the circle of Thanatos’s fist. “The first time you came to me here. I meant it, you know. I would’ve waited for you forever. I’m so relieved and ever grateful you brought me to my senses.” 

Thanatos allows his lips to curl upward in response, squeezes Zagreus’s shaft to provide a bit more friction. “Me, too.” He thought, once, he could wait forever. Longer, if he had to. Until he realized he’d already done enough waiting to last a dozen lifetimes. What need had they for hesitation? After Thanatos finally put a name to that ache in his chest whenever he thought of Zagreus, the hurt he felt when he learned of Zagreus’s plans to escape, he could never go back to pretending.

Zagreus reaches for him, trails his fingers over Thanatos’s chest, to his belly, and lower, to where his own cock is hard as stone and leaking from the tip.

“I want this inside me,” Zagreus says as he thumbs the head, spreading the sticky fluid there, tugging at the foreskin.

Thanatos laughs softly. “I’m amenable to that.”

He digs the bottle of oil from beneath the pillows, slicks his fingers, and reaches between Zagreus’s spread thighs. Zagreus doesn’t like to linger over foreplay—he’s impatient, always in a rush for everything, including sex. Which is exactly the reason Thanatos takes his time. He’s flouting the rules as it is, anyway, and while he already feels the faintest stirrings of guilt at delaying his responsibilities, he may as well make the most of this stolen interlude.

Thanatos rubs at the tight furl of muscle, spreading the fragrant, slippery oil, and then slides a finger into Zagreus, searching for the place that makes him toss back his head and moan. Just… like… that.

“ _Yes_. Oh gods, right there. Faster, Than.”

“When I’m ready, and not a moment sooner.”

Zagreus groans but nods in acceptance. He can’t seem to help himself from bearing down on Thanatos’s finger, though. Thanatos allows this and gives him another.

Zagreus’s hand finds his back, blunt nails digging in just above the base of his spine. “Ahh. So good, Than. More. Please, more.”

“More of my fingers?” Thanatos asks, his tone as close as he ever comes to teasing.

Zagreus shakes his head. “You. Your cock.”

“You may have anything you want of me.” Thanatos pulls his fingers free and strokes a coat of oil over his length before positioning himself at the place he most longs to be. “At least here, in this bed.”

Zagreus sends him a rakish grin and wraps his arms around Thanatos’s neck as Thanatos braces above him. “Only here?”

“Hmm,” Thanatos murmurs as he begins to slide inside. “If you want any other favors, I’ll consider granting them on a case-by-case basis.”

Zagreus laughs, but the sound goes breathless when Thanatos pushes in to the hilt. “Mmm. Well, then, if you’re happy to give me what I ask you _here_ , then make me come, Than. Make me feel it.”

“That, I am more than happy to do.” Thanatos withdraws to nearly the tip and sinks back inside, moaning quietly at the sensation, the tight grip and heat. Zagreus makes an encouraging sound, rocking his hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

One of his bare feet brushes Thanatos’s calf, burning hot and shocking against his cooler skin. Thanatos sucks in a breath at the searing sting. He wonders briefly how that fiery sole would feel touching somewhere else, somewhere infinitely more delicate, and starts moving faster, excitement building at just the idea. Perhaps, someday, he’ll suggest the experiment.

For now, he focuses on giving Zagreus exactly what he asked for. He drives in, working up to a pace that makes the bed beneath them shake. Thanatos prefers it slow, given the choice, but they’re short of time, and he knows how Zagreus likes to be taken—rough, fast, hard enough to feel it in his bones.

Thanatos is mostly quiet, save for his quickening breaths and the occasional soft moan. But Zagreus is _loud_ , and as ever, he can’t seem to stop talking.

He praises Thanatos. Chants of “so good,” and “right there, Than,” and “yes, yes, _yes_.” There’s no door to muffle the sound. By now, the shades in the lounge must’ve heard them—or, rather, heard Zagreus. Thanatos doesn’t allow himself to consider who else may have caught wind of their activities. He can only hope they used their discretion and moved away from their usual haunt for the time being.

“Than!” Zagreus cries, head thrown back, tendons in his neck standing out in sharp relief. He has one hand between their bodies, stripping his cock with quick, desperate strokes, his knuckles brushing Thanatos’s abdomen. His pretty mouth is wet and slack, his forehead creased, damp strands of dark hair clinging to his skin with sweat.

He’s utterly, infuriatingly gorgeous, and sometimes Thanatos can’t believe he gets to have him like this. But it’s real, it’s _them_ , and by all that’s holy and unholy besides, Thanatos loves him.

Though it’ll probably be another dozen years or so before he can force those words past his lips. There’s only so much vulnerability he can take, after all.

Instead, he slams in even harder. He’ll show Zagreus with his actions until such time as he can make the declaration aloud.

“Ahhh, yes,” Zagreus hisses. “I… I… I’m going to…”

“What will you do, Zag?” Thanatos pushes in deep and grinds, firm, steady pressure against Zagreus’s stretched rim. “Let me see it.”

Zagreus pulls Thanatos down on top of him to groan in his ear. “Going to come for you,” he whispers.

Thanatos shivers. “Yes. Do it. _Now_.”

In this, Zagreus obeys him. He lets go and shakes apart, and if he was loud before, the noise he’s making now can probably be heard all the way in the stadium at Elysium. Yet another perceived offense for that pompous king to add to his list of grievances when next Zagreus arrives to challenge him and the much more agreeable Bull of Minos.

Thanatos can’t help his chuckle at the thought, but it strangles in his throat a second later as Zagreus’s inner muscles clench around him. He buries his face against Zagreus’s neck and chases the little death himself.

“That’s it,” Zagreus whispers as Thanatos trembles, spilling hot and slick into his warm, willing body. His hands stroke down Thanatos’s back to his ass, where he takes a firm grip, keeping him buried deep. “Give me all you have. Everything.”

“Zag,” Thanatos murmurs when it’s over. He’s still resting on top of Zagreus, but the weight of him seems welcome. Zagreus clings to him like a limpet, his shaky breaths echoing in Thanatos’s ear. “Are you all right?”

Zagreus laughs, and Thanatos leans back as much as he can to peer at his face. “Never better, Than.”

“Hmph.” Thanatos kisses him again, short, sweet. “This was not what I thought would happen when I heard you call.”

“I’m sure,” Zagreus says brightly. “But I can’t say I’m sorry I called out to you in my dream.”

“I don’t want you to be sorry.” Thanatos cups his cheek. “But I need to be on my way.”

“Well…” Zagreus lets his arms fall to the bed. “Regretfully, I’ll allow you to depart. But come see me again soon, won't you?”

“As soon as I’m able.” With one final kiss, Thanatos drags himself from the bed and the warmth of his lover. He cleans up with Zagreus’s discarded chiton, ignoring the indignant “Hey!” from behind him.

Zagreus doesn’t appear too put out, though, as he watches Thanatos dress from his spot on the bed, his hands behind his head and his expression radiating satisfaction.

Thanatos straps his sword to his hip, retrieves his scythe, and pauses for one last look. An image to hold in his heart, to tide him over until he’s free to return again. “Be careful out there, okay?”

“I always am,” Zagreus replies. “You take care, as well. Come find me when you can. It’s about time for one of our contests, I think.”

“It is.” Thanatos nods and forces himself to turn away. “Stay sharp. Bye, Zag.”

Zagreus’s response fades as he shifts, headed toward the dull gleam of the mortal soul waiting to be reaped. Another on a long list of many.

But these days, there’s always a bright spot on the horizon. Zagreus will be here, open arms and a ready smile, when Thanatos returns. Finally, he has a reason to look forward to coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated! <3
> 
> Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo). :D


End file.
